menari bersama ribuan cahaya
by marduk 789
Summary: Jika malam adalah satu perjalanan Betelgeuse menuju bumi, mungkin mereka akan abadi; terus menari bersama ribuan cahaya di dalamnya. / AU, KibaHina.


Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto** ,

and story belongs to me.

playlist:

\- asian kung-fu generation – tight rope;

\- rosenstolz – nichts von alledem (tut mir leid);

\- sixpence none the richer – kiss me.

* * *

menari bersama ribuan cahaya

( _a kibahina fanfiction)_

* * *

Bunga api terlukis di kanvas gelap. Ujungnya berpendar-pendar, sebelum terjun menuju kenihilan. Dari sudut danau, letusan lain menyusul. Letusan terakhir, letusan kolosal; kali ini diikuti tepukan riuh.

Kiba berada di dalamnya. Masih terkilas bunga yang bertebaran di langit. Mata hitam itu bertabur bintang, senyumnya membentang hingga bumantara.

Tidak ingin melenyapkan lebih banyak bunga, ia segera saja menoleh pada seseorang di sebelahnya, "Bagus, bu—" Kemudian pupus tidak bersisa.

Bunga-bunganya berguguran, menyisakan hanya kanvas hitam. Refleksi bintang-bintang di matanya beralih menjadi entitas cair yang perlahan mengalir, senyumnya lenyap entah ke mana.

Kiba diam, membiarkan hatinya saja yang bertanya: _apa tidak apa-apa?_ Dan memilih untuk menunggu gadis di sebelahnya menuntaskan air matanya di antara gemuruh manusia.

Ia hanyalah pemeran latar dalam kehidupan gadis itu. Bahkan ketika mereka telah bertunangan, peran itu tidak lantas lepas. Ia menurunkan pandangan, cincin platina di jari manisnya berkilat pelan. Empat tahun, ia masih gagal.

Dari awal, Inuzuka Kiba tahu Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Dalam pandangan gadis itu, hanya ada seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika mereka saling bertatap, ia tidak yakin Hinata memandang dirinya sebagai Kiba.

Undangan itu tiba pada kotak surat apartemen mereka. Terselip di antara surat dan brosur warna-warni. Kiba menemukannya pertama kali di pagi yang beku, tiga hari lalu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika membaca isinya. Uzumaki Naruto akan melangsungkan pernikahan pada minggu pertama awal bulan nanti.

Tidak munafik, Kiba berbahagia. Saingan terberatnya akan lenyap dari kehidupan Hinata. Setidaknya, itu yang dapat ia pikirkan sebelum melihat air mata itu tertumpah; air mata yang membuktikan ia tetap kalah. Memang sakit mengetahui kau hanyalah ornamen kecil di dinding orang yang kaucintai. Namun baginya, melihat Hinata meretak dalam diam, lebih menyakitinya.

Kiba mencintainya. Ia rela terus dilukai oleh gadis itu, atau dilukai oleh luka gadis itu. Yang mana pun, itu adalah risiko yang harus ia terima ketika memutuskan untuk mengikat sosok di sebelahnya.

"Kita pulang?" tanya pria itu pelan saat Hinata terlihat lebih kuat.

Hinata memandangnya lamat-lamat, mencoba meresapi senyum tulus yang selalu ada untuknya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berjalan bersisian pada danau yang menyepi. Musim dingin membuat orang-orang bergegas meninggalkan permukaan cair yang menusuk dan ranting-ranting ranggas yang memutih. Kiba pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika saja Hinata tidak melambat. Jelas pikiran gadis itu masih tertinggal di belakang.

Hinata bisa jadi tidak merasakan dingin, tetapi wajah pasi dan kepulan dingin yang menebal, ia tidak mungkin bisa membohongi tubuhnya.

Kiba merandek. Hinata menaikkan pandangan saat tubuhnya tersampir sesuatu. Ia hanya melihat Kiba dalam balutan syal merah redup dengan kemeja hijau lumut panjang dan kaus hitam di sebaliknya. Mantel biru malamnya telah menggantung pada kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Kau pasti lupa untuk memakai tiga lapis," ia berkata, asap mengepul, lalu sedikit terkekeh. Sementara ia sendiri hanya memakai pakaian tipis. Abaikan saja hatinya yang masih bergejolak nyeri.

Hinata geming.

Pandangannya menurun pada jemari panjang Kiba yang bergerak mengunci satu kancing bagian atas mantel. Hablur ungunya mengilas pada cahaya samar yang terpantul dari jari manisnya.

Kenapa harus merisaukan orang yang tidak akan kaumiliki?

"Terima kasih, Kiba."

Hinata sadar ia menghangat karena senyuman itu. Jika saja ia punya waktu untuk memandangnya seperti ini, apa mungkin sosok Naruto akan terhapus?

"Kita lanjut?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Tangannya meraih lengan Kiba, mendekapnya erat.

* * *

Ketika Kiba membuka mata adalah ketika ia mendapati Hinata sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

Bukan dua-tiga kali ia menemui Hinata tiba-tiba terbangun pada malam-malam sunyi. Bertemu mimpi yang sama; mimpi yang dapat meremukkan hatinya hingga berkeping-keping.

Dalam posisi setengah bangkit, Kiba mengelus punggung gadis itu. Hinata menaikkan kepala, kemudian menoleh pada pria yang sedang melawan rasa kantuknya.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak dapat dikontrol, ain kelam itu melebar sebelum sadar ia telah terjatuh saat Hinata begitu saja menyeruak. Wajah terkejut masih bertahan selama beberapa detik. Sebuah pertanyaan menaik.

Ia merengkuh Hinata dan mengusap rambutnya. "Naruto lagi?" bisiknya pelan.

Genggamannya pada kaus mengencang, Hinata menggeleng dalam dadanya. _Bukan._

Ia hanya melihat Kiba dalam latar menyabur, tersenyum, membalikkan badan, lalu melangkah. Saat ia mencoba semakin meraihnya, pria itu memecah menjadi bunga-bunga api yang berterbangan sebelum hilang di ujung sinar matanya.

Seharusnya itu hanya selingan mimpi yang tidak berefek. Pun, Kiba tidak lebih dari cangkir kusam yang mendekam di antara pernak-pernik hatinya. Lalu kenapa ia begitu takut saat mimpinya terlihat begitu dekat?

"Lalu?" tanya pria itu kembali.

Hinata menaikkan kepalanya setelah yakin matanya tidak mengulas apa pun. "Kau masih mencintaiku, Kiba?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Apa ucapan setiap pagiku masih kurang untukmu?" Kiba terkekeh, melupakan pertanyaan yang tak kunjung dijawab.

Hinata menidurkan kembali wajahnya pada dada Kiba. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas yang menguar dari serat kaus gelap di bawahnya. Jika saja ia punya waktu untuk menyelami pria itu, seberapa dalam ia dapat terbenam?

Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Kiba memilih untuk memakukan pandangan pada langit-langit yang tepercik warna luar. Mata lelah dari seharian bekerja ia coba kesampingkan. Satu tangannya memeluk, sementara satu tangan lainnya menyisiri helaian sutra Hinata.

Entah pada jam yang berdetak sabur; entah pada penghangat yang meraung pelan; atau pada lengan Kiba yang terus mendekapnya, Hinata tertidur. Mimpi buruknya menguap begitu saja. Ia tidak berada di mana pun.

Kosong, damai, hangat.

* * *

Pagi itu, Hinata terbangun. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit putih, kemudian jendela kaca bertirai semitransparan yang masih menggelap. Ia tebak, matahari masih berada di batas nadir.

Hinata melihat Kiba; masih tertidur dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mendekatkan wajah, melihat lamat-lamat pada pahatan yang ada di permukaannya.

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Kiba selama ini: bagaimana rupanya ketika tidur, bagaimana ekspresinya ketika mencicipi makanan pahit, bagaimana rambutnya ketika basah, bagaimana gelaknya ketika tertawa, bagaimana senyumnya ketika bahagia. Semua tampak samar di ingatan Hinata.

Apa ia mengenal Kiba seperti seharusnya?

Satu tangannya menaik, menyentuh pipi Kiba yang keras dan hangat. Ia lalu mengusapnya sepelan mungkin. Satu demi satu kebekuan berjejak di wajahnya layaknya tetesan lilin yang baru saja mengeras di atas kolam.

Jika Kiba adalah takdirnya, mengapa ia harus merasakan sakit pada orang yang bukan takdirnya?

Hinata tidak mengerti, padahal akan lebih mudah jika ia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Kiba.

Ketika jarinya bergulir pada bagian alis, kelopak mata Kiba menyingkap pelan; memamerkan mata legam yang berkilat lembut. Kiba merona mengetahui inisiatif Hinata untuk menyentuhnya duluan.

Rasa itu telah lama muncul pada Kiba. Saat api-api pembakaran memadam diguyur rinai; pada asap yang mengepul, ia melihat Hinata tertawa untuk pertama kali. Itulah detik perdana asal muasal kekagumannya. Semakin lama, semakin tidak terbendung.

"H-Hinata …."

Hinata yang kini kembali mengelus pipinya, menggeserkan pandangan pada kelereng Kiba. Pandangan Kiba yang elusif terpantul hingga ke sistem limbiknya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa nyaman dengan ini?" Suara yang muncul kemudian adalah serak. "Biarkan aku lebih mengenalmu, Kiba."

Kiba terdiam. Satu kalimat simpleks yang membutuhkan sepertiga hidupnya hanya untuk dapat mendengar gadis itu mengatakannya langsung. Namun, ia harus merelakan kalimat itu terbang bersama kabut yang perlahan menaik seiring munculnya matahari.

Ia mengkhawatirkan wajah pucat yang tertampil, juga pada rasa dingin yang dapat membekukan epidermisnya.

Kiba menyambar lengan Hinata. Ia lantas bangkit dan mendorong bahu Hinata agar gadis itu kembali tertidur. Tangannya menyentuh kening Hinata.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali, Hinata."

Hinata melayangkan tangannya ke atas tangan Kiba yang menyentuhnya. "Tidak, hangat."

Lagi-lagi Kiba dibuat membisu, tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti pada tahap itu. Ia kemudian turun dari ranjang dan bergerak mendekati lemari.

Dari sudut pandang Hinata, ia tampak sedang menggali sesuatu.

Bukan sekali-dua ia sakit, hampir tiap musim ia akan sakit. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif terhadap perubahan suhu yang terjadi. Ketika sakitnya memudar, ia akan kembali kuat menghadapi musim tersebut. Ia selalu membutuhkan sebuah adaptasi yang dapat membuat pria itu panik. Meskipun telah mengatakan sakitnya akan sembuh dalam satu-dua hari, Kiba memperlakukannya seolah ia akan masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu. Terkadang hal itu membuatnya kesal.

Saat Kiba memutar tubuh, Hinata melihat satu kaus dari serat wol lembut dan dua _sweater_ dengan ketebalan yang berbeda telah berada di tangannya.

Hinata terbiasa menolak apa pun yang datang dari Kiba, terutama pada afeksinya. Jika saja ia kuasa menolak lamaran yang datang, ia akan menolaknya bahkan sebelum bayangan pria itu sempat terpantul oleh bulan.

Namun, saat ia tidak bisa membantah, ia harus belajar menerima. Mencoba meresapi renjana Kiba yang selalu ia kesampingkan.

Kali ini, waktunya ia menilai. Sepenting apa mimpinya pada malam itu.

Kiba telah tiba di samping ranjang, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata mendudukkan tubuh, bersandar pada ujung ranjang. Ia mengerti untuk membuka kancing-kancing piyama panjangnya.

Kiba membantunya menarik piyama saat ia kepayahan karena napasnya semakin memberat. Pria itu mengambil satu kaus wol, memakaikannya dengan telaten. Tidak lama, dua _sweater_ telah melapisi tubuh kecilnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap ujung rambut Kiba yang mencuat, lalu berpindah pada senyum khasnya.

Ia membalas, "Jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih, Kiba."

Pagi setelahnya di isi dengan suara pisau yang bergeletuk teratur dan suara piring yang berdenting samar. Sesekali, ia mendengar pula suara air yang diaduk, dengan sendok yang menggesek dinding panci.

Tubuh Hinata menghangat saat aroma kental jahe menjumpai penciumannya, juga pada punggung lebar Kiba yang dengan sabar menunggu rebusannya mendidih. Kiba akan memainkan satu kakinya di kala bosan, dan itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Jika Kiba datang lebih dulu sebelum Naruto, mungkin ia dapat terjatuh berkali-kali pada ketulusan yang tidak sanggup dihitung hari pada tahun.

Hinata jelas merasakan bahwa semesta memberkahi pria itu dengan kebesaran hati tiada dua. Pada atom-atom bintang yang melebur dan menyatu bersama nebula, Kiba ada di dalamnya. Menunggu jutaan tahun cahaya lagi untuk melahirkan setitik sinar baru. Kiba adalah proses yang ditempa, Kiba belajar dari cinta tidak berbalas.

Saat Kiba menoleh dengan semangkuk sup di tangan; pada asap yang mengepul, ia melihat Kiba tersenyum untuk kesekian kali. Namun ia dapat merasakan ada yang berbeda, bukan pada pria itu, melainkan dirinya yang dapat menangkap betapa hangat senyum yang dibawanya.

Hinata yakin, ia hanya melihat Kiba sekarang.

* * *

Bunga api terlukis di kanvas gelap. Ujungnya berpendar-pendar, sebelum terjun menuju kenihilan. Dari sudut danau, letusan lain menyusul. Letusan terakhir, letusan kolosal; kali ini diikuti tepukan riuh.

Hinata mengisi kerumunan itu, ditemani Kiba di sebelahnya.

Hinata tampak menawan dalam balutan _dress_ krem dengan aksen pita yang melilit perut ratanya. Di atas _dress_ , merangkup pula kardigan hitam tebal dengan bulu-bulu hangat. Jika saja Kiba tidak memaksanya untuk mengenakan syal putih beraksen garis itu, ia akan melepaskannya dari tadi.

Sementara itu, Kiba menyandingi Hinata dengan kemeja putih; dasi kupu-kupu dan veste biru kelam yang mengunci bentuk tubuhnya, serta sebuah jas hitam sebagai sentuhan terakhir; warna yang juga senada dengan celana dan sepatu pantofelnya.

Rambut yang biasanya meregang ke segala penjuru, kini tersisir rapi. Hinata sempat terkekeh pelan saat pria itu harus menambahkan intensitas pomade pada sejumput rambut yang mencuat. Frustrasi pada cuatan lainnya, gadis itu pun mengakalinya dengan menjepit bagian sisi-sisinya.

Ditambah senyum yang terkembang, Kiba-nya tampak semanis parfait vanila.

Masih dengan tangan bertaut, masing-masing pupil mereka memantulkan bintang-bintang api yang saling berkejaran.

Tidak ingin melenyapkan lebih banyak bintang, ia segera saja menoleh pada seseorang di sebelahnya, "Bagus, bukan?"

Kiba terpaku, ia merasa dirinya ada pada Hinata sejenak; lalu mengangguk pelan. "Iya, Hinata."

Saat kilatan-kilatan itu menghilang dari langit, latar berubah menjadi altar di tepi danau. Memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang kini sedang menatap dalam pengantinnya.

Ketika pengantin pria menaikkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi pengantin wanita; ketika dalam beberapa detik lagi mereka akan menautkan bibir, ketika itu pula Kiba melebarkan matanya.

Segera saja ain kelam itu berkilas pada Hinata yang kini telah memejamkan matanya. Dalam latar altar dan temaram dari lilin, bibir mereka bertemu. Memang bukan untuk yang pertama, tetapi inisiatif Hinata telah cukup menggugurkan segala bilurnya selama ini.

Kiba mulai merengkuh pinggang dan leher Hinata, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar gadis itu tidak kejerihan. Kemudian, dengan perlahan menyusul kelopak Hinata yang telah mengatup duluan; membalas pagutan itu dengan lembut.

Tiga detik, lima detik, sepuluh detik.

Hingga pada detik tiga-lima, ciuman terlepas. Mata mereka berbicara banyak daripada satu novel di sudut rak.

"Mungkin butuh waktu, tetapi aku akan mencintaimu juga, Kiba."

"Aku selalu menunggu."

Mereka tersenyum.

Pada alunan musik melankolis dan keramaian di depannya, hanya ada masing-masing mereka yang memilih untuk menikmati sisa malam dengan perasaan hangat yang menguar. Kedua tangan Hinata memeluk leher Kiba, sementara Kiba mendekap panggulnya.

Ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu, cincin mereka saling berkilat.

Jika malam adalah satu perjalanan Betelgeuse menuju bumi, mungkin mereka akan abadi; terus menari bersama ribuan cahaya di dalamnya.

 _ **Tamat ….**_


End file.
